Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (película de 2010)
''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas '' es una película del año 2010, y una adaptación del cuento de Lewis Carroll, dirigida por Tim Burton, en la que se mezclan las dos obras de Alicia, (respetando en ésta nueva entrega los argumentos de los libros y las descripciones de estas mismas) y la película animada de Disney de 1951 del mismo nombre. Historia En esta nueva versión, Alicia (Mia Wasikowska) tiene diecinueve años, trece más de los que tenía cuando visitó por primera vez el País de las Maravillas, aunque ella no lo recuerda. Sin embargo, esto no impedirá que mientras asiste a una fiesta en una mansión Victoriana, el Conejo Blanco vuelva a aparecer con su chaleco y su reloj para que regrese, justo cuando está a punto de recibir una no deseada propuesta de matrimonio frente a un montón de gente estirada. Se escapa y corre tras un que entra a un agujero al pie de un árbol cortado. Una vez en el país de las maravillas, no solo deberá encontrar su camino para derrotar a la Reina Roja y al terrible galimatazo, sino que también tendrá que encontrar su personalidad (o muchedad) la cual, según el Sombrerero Loco, otro de los más entrañables personajes, ha perdido. Contará con la ayuda de los amigos y aliados que conocerá en su viaje por este mundo, como la Reina Blanca, el Gato Chesire, la liebre de marzo y sobre todo, el Sombrerero, que estará a su lado para lo que necesite. Reparto *Mia Wasikowska como Alicia Kingsleigh. *Johnny Depp como Tarrant Hightopp, El Sombrerero loco. *Helena Bonham Carter como Iracebeth, la Reina de Corazones. *Anne Hathaway como Mirana, la Reina Blanca. *Crispin Glover como Ilosovic Stayne la Sota de Corazones. *Matt Lucas como Tweedledum y Tweedledee. *Lindsay Duncan como Helen Kingsleigh. *Tim Pigott-Smith como Lord Ascot. *Geraldine James como Lady Ascot. *Leo Bill como Lord Hamish. *Jemma Powell como Margaret Kingsleigh. *John Hopkins como Lowell *Frances de la Tour como Tía Imogene. *Marton Csokas como Charles Kingsleigh. *Alan Rickman (†) como Absolem la Oruga azul (voz). *Christopher Lee (†) como el Jabberwocky (voz). *Stephen Fry como el Gato de Cheshire (voz). *Michael Sheen como Nivens McTwisp el Conejo Blanco (voz). *Paul Whitehouse como Thackery Earwicket la Liebre de Marzo (voz). *Barbara Windsor como Mallymkun la Lirona (voz). *Michael Gough (†) como Uilleam el Dodo (voz). *Timothy Spall como Bayard el Sabueso (voz). Desarrollo Jorge Roth fue el desarrollador de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas en abril del 2007 en Walt Disney Pictures con Linda Woolverton como guionista y la colaboración, entre otros, de Justin Pollard (Visual Artefact) como asesor técnico, literario y de personajes. En noviembre de 2007, Burton firmó con Disney para dirigir dos películas en Disney Digital 3-D, la cual incluyó Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y su nueva versión de Frankenweenie. Después explicaría que "la meta es tratar de hacer una película atractiva donde puedas obtener alguna psicología, pero también mantener la clásica naturaleza de Alicia". De las versiones anteriores, Burton dijo: "Siempre es una chica deambulando de un loco personaje a otro, y nunca sentí realmente ninguna conexión emocional". Su objetivo con esta nueva película es dar a la historia "algún marco de antecedente emocional" y "tratar de hacer de Alicia una historia en lugar de una serie de eventos". Burton se centró en el poema Jabberwocky como parte de su estructura. Burton también declaró que él no ve su versión, ya sea como una secuela de cualquier película de Alicia ya existente o como una versión "re-imaginada". Banda Sonora El compositor de la banda sonora, Danny Elfman, confirmó que el primer disco sería lanzado como Alice In Wonderland Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2010). Se editaron dos discos, el primero para la música de fondo y el segundo para los títulos de crédito del final. Alice in Wonderland *Alice's Theme *Little Alice *Proposal/Down The Hole *Doors *Drink Me *Into The Garden *Alice Reprise #1 *Bandersnatched *Finding Absolem *Alice Reprise #2 *The Cheshire Cat *Alice And Bayard's Journey *Alice Reprise #3 *Alice Escapes *The White Queen *Only A Dream *The Dungeon *Alice Decides *Alice Reprise #4 *Going To Battle *The Final Confrontation *Blood Of The Jabberwocky *Alice Returns *Alice Reprise #5 Almost Alice Es el título del segundo disco, el cual contiene 16 canciones que salieron en los títulos de crédito del final de la película. El primer single fue Alice interpretado por Avril Lavigne *Alice *The poison *The technicolor phase *Her name is Alice *Painting flowers *Where’s my angel *Strange *Folow me down *Very Good Advice *In Transit *Welcome to Mystery *Tea Party *The Lobster Quadrille *Running Out of Time *Fell Down a Hole *White Rabbit Premios y Reconocimientos Academy Adwars 2010 *Mejor dirección de arte (Ganador) *Mejor diseño de vestuario (Ganador) *Mejores efectos visuales (Nominado) Golden Globes 2011 *Mejor película - comedia o musical (Nominado) *Mejor actor - comedia o musical - Johnny Depp (Nominado) *Mejor banda sonora (Nominado) Curiosidades * En la sala del trono de la Reina Roja, hay un mural en el que están dibujados el Galimatazo y el Grifo luchando. * Cuando la Sota de Corazones ataca al Sombrerero Loco en el castillo de la Reina Roja, se pueden ver dos cuadros. En el cuadro izquierdo se puede ver a la Tortuga Artificial y en el derecho a la Morsa. * En la película se agregó un nuevo personaje, La Reina Blanca (Mirana), que no aparece en la historia original ni en la película animada de Disney * En la película, la Reina Blanca menciona los ingredientes del Pishalver (la poción que vuelve a Alicia a su altura normal) la cual lleva: una pizca de grasa de lombriz, orina de moscardón, dedos con mantequilla, 3 monedas del bolsillo de un cadáver, 2 cucharadas de buenos pensamientos, saliva y un pico de pájaro de 3 metros de la Reina Blanca. * Mientras que todas las versiones desde la original de Alicia en el país de las maravillas (libros, películas, cómics y videojuegos) suceden completamente desde el punto de vista de Alicia, en esta versión de Tim Burton por primera vez hay escenas en las que Alicia no aparece, por ende la existencia de los personajes no está ligada a la presencia de Alicia, ya sea en una dimensión alternativa o en la mente de Alicia. Galería Imágenes promocionales Alice_in_wonderland_poster_2_1_original1.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver6.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver7.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver5_xlg.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver2_xlg.jpg alice_in_wonderland_2010_ver3_xlg.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver4_xlg.jpg alice_in_wonderland_2010_xlg.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver8_xlg.jpg e721ef449d9fe6fe68c78b23934040f6.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver9_xlg.jpg alice_in_wonderland_ver10_xlg.jpg Arte Conceptual 49402586_p.jpg 55409732_p.jpg 55410467_p.jpg 55410805_p.jpg 42599418.jpg 42599390.jpg 49402596.jpg 55410992.jpg Detras de cámaras kinopoisk.ru-Alice-in-Wonderland-1407993.jpg kinopoisk.ru-Alice-in-Wonderland-1259723.jpg 0_16964a_dc7a40f6_XL.jpg l_1014759_07b271db.jpg ar:أليس في بلاد العجائب (فيلم ٢٠١٠) da:Alice i Eventyrland (2010) de:Alice im Wunderland (2010) en:Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) fr:Alice au Pays des Merveilles (2010) pl:Alicja w Krainie Czarów (film 2010) pt-br:Alice no País das Maravilhas (filme de 2010) ru:Алиса в Стране Чудес (фильм) zh:魔境夢遊 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de acción real Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (2010) Categoría:Películas de Tim Burton Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar